When It's Time
by thislittlespark
Summary: "We are all born in a world of doubt. But there's no doubt, I figured out, I love you."  Future!Klaine OneShot set in the same 'verse as my story 'Medium Drip and a NonFat Mocha'


**AN: Hello there. This story is going to be a series of one-shots that show important moments in Kurt and Blaine's relationship after college. It kind of follows on from my story _A Medium Drip and a Non-Fat Mocha_, which you can find on my profile, but it won't be entirely necessary to read that. I should update once a week if I can manage it. The title (and the lyrics in the summary) is from a song by Green Day, that you should all check out. As of now, this part is untitled.**

**This is rated M as a 'just in case', because I am seriously paranoid.**

**I would love to hear what you think, so please drop me a review or a message or a tumblr ask or anything :) **

**So yes, here we go!**

**1. **

"Could we be anymore cliché?" Kurt took a seat next to his boyfriend as he snuggled close and pressed play on the DVD remote.

Smiling fondly in response, Blaine placed a light kiss to Kurt's forehead. "We could be naked," he said, turning his attention to the TV as the opening credits of _Rent_ played across the screen.

The snort of derision that escaped Kurt was incredibly attractive, he was sure. "That's not cliché. That's just tacky and gross."

The pair fell then into silence, enjoying the movie and snacking on popcorn – the fat-free kind, Kurt had insisted.

February was coming to a close and both men were glad that the dreary weather would soon be over, although with the chill that had settled over this particular day, it was hard to believe that spring was on its way. Blaine cuddled Kurt closer, smiling at the warm presence he'd come to rely on being next to in the cold days that had passed since they had reunited a couple of months previous.

Despite originally deciding to take their new relationship slow, and get to know one another again; the young men had however become inseparable in the weeks since Valentines Day. They were in love, and eager to make up for time lost after a lengthy separation during college.

The vibration of Kurt's cell phone interrupted the calm of the living room and he reached to pick it up off the table and look at the display.

"Who is it, love?" Blaine murmured a moment later.

"Finn," Kurt's fingers flew across the phone, tapping out a message in reply to his step-brother. "Dad's birthday's in a week and he's just confirming our plans."

"Oh," Blaine showed a small amount of surprise. "Are you going back to Lima?"

"Yeah, I am."

Kurt replaced his cell on the coffee table, thinking over the situation. "Did you want to come with me?" He cast a nervous sideways glance at his partner, attempting to read his expression.

"Of course I will, if you want me to." Blaine answered so casually, as though it wasn't even a question.

Kurt's visible sigh of relief startled Blaine, why was he so nervous about this? His eyes flickered from Kurt, to the forgotten movie and back to Kurt again. "What's on your mind?"

"I haven't told my Dad about us being back together yet."

Kurt looked down at his hands, and chewed his bottom lip into his mouth anxiously.

Blaine's response surprised the taller boy. Chuckling, he lifted Kurt's chin so he could place a chaste kiss to the other man's lips.

"You're adorable."

"What?"

"I haven't told my family either," Blaine explained. "And I don't blame you for not telling Burt, that guy is scary."

"Blaine," Kurt scolded, lightly slapping his partner on the chest.

"I'm kidding…sort of. Your father was always quite nice to me, but I can't imagine he'll be entirely happy that we're back together."

"He'll be fine once we explain how happy we are, I'm sure. I'll call him some time this week and let him know you're coming too."

"Why were you so nervous to tell me that?" Blaine's eyes were on the movie still playing out in front of them, but his arms were still around his boyfriend, holding him close.

"I feel guilty I haven't told people," Kurt confessed. "I mean, people like Rachel and Mercedes know we're back together. But I didn't want to get too excited and jinx it."

Blaine once again reached to turn Kurt's face to his, looking him in the eye and attempting to convey how much he cared through just a look. His free hand was tracing lazy patterns across his lover's lower back.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered. "I haven't wanted to jinx it either."

He winked, and leant forward to capture Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss to accompany his words. Kurt eagerly returned the kiss, which was causing that familiar thrill to race through him, starting in his chest and fluttering through his veins from head to toe.

"I'm pretty sure we don't have much to worry about now," Blaine said when they pulled apart. "You're quite stuck with me, I'm afraid."

Kurt didn't say anything in response, instead kissing Blaine once more and smiling as he turned back to _Rent_ which, had he not watched a dozen times previously, he would have been struggling to follow at this point.

Blaine too turned his eyes back to the television however his thoughts weren't on the characters belting out 'La Vie Bohème'. He couldn't get his mind off the fact that he was going to be going back to Lima to meet the metaphorical in-laws again. He wouldn't deny that he was nervous; meeting the parents was always tricky business and Burt Hummel was your stereotypical intimidating father, at first glance at least. But Burt was always reasonable and understanding and just wanted the best for Kurt, Blaine was hopeful that he would see how happy his son was and all would be fine.

What he couldn't stop thinking about was how lucky he was that it had got back to this stage with Kurt. He hadn't been lying when he'd told Kurt he'd been afraid to jinx things. He knew that they loved each other, and that things between them had so far been amazing, but they had both grown up a lot since high school, and it was a great fear of Blaine's that they would have changed too much, and that one day Kurt would wake up and decide that he didn't want to be with him anymore.

But Kurt had invited him to Lima, and he got to be there with him and stand by his side as his partner once again. He smiled to himself, heart fluttering at the thought of how important Kurt was to him, and how incredible he made him feel.

"Hey you," Kurt spoke softly, and Blaine looked down to discover that he was gazing up at him, curiously. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much," Blaine murmured. "Just how happy I am, and how much I love you."

"You're such a dork," Kurt rolled his eyes, but the grin that split across his face and the way he somehow melted further into his boyfriend's arms gave away how much he was affected by those words. "I love you too."

The week that followed was seemingly uneventful, with the couple making their arrangements to head to Lima for Burt's birthday. Kurt found himself on the phone to someone or another every couple of hours, whether it be Burt confirming what time they could expect him at the house, Carole asking his advice on what to cook for the special birthday dinner, or Finn stressing over the gift they had bought together. And at least once a day it was Blaine, calling to say hello and enquire as to his general well-being or something cheesy about how much he missed him even though they'd seen each other the day before.

With all that there was to do, the week passed quickly and it seemed to slip Kurt's mind that he was supposed to inform his family of the extra guest he was bringing along. After a painless flight and cab ride, the pair arrived in front of the Hudson-Hummel house and knocked anxiously on the door. The sound of footsteps could soon be heard and then they were face to face with Kurt's beaming parents.

Burt seemed to stop his greeting mid-word when he noticed Blaine smiling next to his son.

"Oh right, Dad," Kurt said, feigning innocence. "I forgot to tell you, Blaine and I are back together and I invited him over for your birthday. Happy Birthday!"

Kurt threw his arms around his father's neck, eager to move passed the awkward moment that was taking place in the doorway. He moved then to give Carole a hug, who whispered in his ear, "Why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes were lit up and he could tell she was disappointed at the missed opportunity for gossip.

Blaine shook hands with Burt and gave Carole a quick kiss on the cheek as they were ushered inside.

"Thanks for the heads up," Burt mumbled as he followed the others into the kitchen.

Several hours later, after a reunion with Finn which involved a brotherly threat to Blaine not to hurt Kurt, a roast dinner and pie for dessert, and everyone showering Burt with birthday gifts, the family sat around the living room, drinking cups of hot cocoa and catching up on all the important things in each others lives.

It was after a particularly amusing tale from Finn involving Noah Puckerman and a monkey from the zoo, that a yawn escaped Blaine, alerting them all to how late it was getting.

"I think we should be heading up to bed," Kurt stretched as he stood and held out a hand to Blaine to help him to his feet.

"We can set up a bed for Blaine on the sofa," said Burt, taking on his best protective-Dad face.

Blaine gulped and nodded, however Kurt merely laughed, not dropping Blaine's hand and pulling him gently towards the stairs. "No Dad, I think we're old enough to share a room, please?" He shared a look with his father, before looking to the other occupants of the room and saying a quick goodnight.

They soon reached the privacy of Kurt's old bedroom, which had sat unchanged since he had moved out for college years earlier, and began to get themselves ready for bed, Kurt taking the bathroom so he could do his skincare routine. Blaine quickly discarded his pants, shirt and cardigan in favour of the old t-shirt and boxer shorts that he always slept in. Pulling back the covers and climbing in, his mind flashed back to the first time he had stayed in this bed, or at least what he could remember of it.

"Remember that party at Rachel's?" He called out to Kurt.

"When you got incredibly drunk, had a sexuality crisis and passed out in my bed?" Kurt came back into the room. "Why yes, I do remember that party at Rachel's."

Kurt smirked as he switched the lights off and joined his boyfriend, curling himself around Blaine's body almost immediately.

"I can't believe I'm in your bed, the door is closed and your Dad knows," Blaine spoke as though it was something horrendously scandalous, causing Kurt to laugh.

"I know, back then we had to sneak around and wait till he left for work."

"Or pretend that we were studying."

Blaine's voice had taken on that rough, gravely sound of someone that was settling down for bed, attempting to speak to their lover in hushed tones. That, coupled with the topic of their conversation sent a thrill through Kurt and he rolled so that he was on top of Blaine, leaning down to capture his lips in a fierce kiss.

Blaine's hands were on Kurt's hips in a flash, pulling him closer as the taller boy trailed hot kisses down his neck and a hand crept down to slip inside Blaine's underwear.

"Kurt," Blaine choked out, as the man in question scooted down the bed so that his mouth was level with Blaine's hips. "Your Dad's just down the hall, we can't do this."

"Please do not mention my Dad when I'm about to suck you off, Blaine Anderson." Kurt swatted away Blaine's hands and swiftly removed the item of clothing that was standing in the way of him and his goal. "You're just going to have to be quiet."

"I'm having some serious high school flashbacks right now." Blaine murmured, tugging gently on Kurt's arms to bring him close enough to kiss him hungrily.

Kurt responded with enthusiasm, but pulled away quickly to bring Blaine's shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly to the floor. He slowly moved down the bed, kissing and licking and biting a trail down Blaine's naked chest.

"This room turns you into a horny teenager," Blaine choked out, his head thudding back against the wall as he let out a deep groan when Kurt's mouth finally sank around him. "And I am really not complaining."

* * *

><p>It was in the early hours of the morning that Blaine woke, the pressure around his stomach telling him that he was being spooned by his favourite person in the world. He smiled into his pillow and leant back into the touch, breathing in the sweet smell all around him that was Kurt. Memories of the night before floated through his mind and his grin widened at the thought of how much it turned him on when Kurt took control.<p>

Blaine lay there in the comfort of the warm bed and even warmer body behind him for as long as he could before having to give in to his bladder. Making quick use of the bathroom, he decided to head downstairs for a cup of coffee, planning on bringing a cup back upstairs for the sleepy head that he had spent the night with.

He padded softly into the kitchen, not wanting to wake the household and nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice spoke from the breakfast table.

"Good Morning, Blaine," Burt said as he lowered his newspaper and chuckled at the startled look on Blaine's face.

"Oh 'morning, Burt, I didn't see you there." Blaine blushed as he grabbed a coffee cup from the cupboard and poured himself some of the steaming liquid in the pot, mentally breathing a sigh of relief that he'd remembered to throw a shirt on and hadn't come downstairs in just his underwear.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Burt asked and Blaine responded in the affirmative, taking a seat across from the other man.

"It was lovely."

The silence that drifted between them made Blaine feel uncomfortable; he had always liked Burt and they had always gotten on rather well considering the shaky beginning to his and Kurt's relationship, but a lot had changed since high school and it seemed as though everyone needed some time to adjust to the pair being back together after so long apart.

"Blaine," Burt finally said. "I like you, and I know Kurt wouldn't have jumped back into this whole thing without thinking and talking it through first, so I am okay with it, but I have to say, don't hurt my son."

Nodding, Blaine took a deep breath, trying to think of an appropriate response. "He's not a girl, Burt." He immediately regretted the words that had left his mouth; he knew that he was going to get this talk and those words had been the last thing he had been planning to say.

The older man looked as though he was biting his tongue before he spoke again. "I am well aware of that fact, but I'm saying, don't hurt my son."

"I wouldn't dare," Blaine said sincerely, eager to make up for his blunder seconds previous. "I'm not going to deny that it was my fault when we broke up before, I do blame myself for what has happened, but the truth is that I was hurt too. I wasn't myself without Kurt and things are different now; I can't imagine my life without him."

Burt smiled across at the man his son had fallen in love with, and it was a smile that Blaine thought was almost proud. "Good," he said, getting up to place his coffee cup in the sink before moving and clapping a warm hand on Blaine's shoulder. "It's good to have you back, son."


End file.
